


Taliesin Baratheon

by AlphaNeuro



Series: Alpha Ramsay and his Omega Prince [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ramsay Bolton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Omega Original (Male) Characters, Out of Character, Possessive Ramsay Bolton, Protective Cersei, Protective Cersei Lannister, Protective Jaime, Protective Jaime Lannister, Slightly Out Of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaNeuro/pseuds/AlphaNeuro
Summary: Prince Taliesin meets the bastard of Lord Roose Bolton, Ramsay.





	Taliesin Baratheon

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on:-
> 
> \- Wattpad: --trouvaille  
>  \- Tumblr: the-multifandoms-blog

**Story Information:**

 

 

 **Title:** Taliesin Lannister

 

 **Author:** AlphaNeuro

 

 **Fandom(s):** Game of Thrones (TV), A Song of Fire and Ice - George R.R. Martin

 

 **Character(s):** Ramsay Bolton, Original Male Character, Roose Bolton, Robert Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon, Ramsay Bolton’s Dogs (Bastard’s Girls)

 

 **Relationship(s):** Ramsay Bolton/Original (Male) Character

 

 **Summary:** Prince Taliesin meets the bastard of Lord Roose Bolton, Ramsay.

 

 **Disclaimer:** Game of Thrones is not mine, neither are any characters in the fanfiction apart from Taliesin Baratheon, my OC.

 

~X~

 

The first time Taliesin met Ramsay, he and his family were visiting the Dreadfort.

 

~X~

 

    Taliesin signed in boredom as he stared out of the window of the carriage, having been forced to listen to the sounds of knitting needles knocking together and hooves bashing on the ground for hours with no way to distract or entertain himself. It had been almost a month now since they left Kings landing to visit Lord Roose Bolton in the Dreadfort and since the moment they passed through the gate Taliesin had been made to sit in the carriage with nothing to do, and when he was allowed out he had at least two guards with him at all times. It didn’t bother him anymore. He didn’t try fight it. His parents and uncle, his entire family really, were fiercely overprotective. With him being the only omega in both the Lannister and Baratheon families, the two most powerful and influential families at the moment, it wasn’t surprising. Even his grandfather, Tywin Lannister, had a soft spot for the prince, which shocked a lot of people. 

    “Taliesin.” 

    At the sound of his name being called, the Prince whipped his head around to face the person addressing him. His mother. Queen Cersei. His mother was probably the most protective of him. No, she definitely was. She hardly ever let him out of her sight, refused to let him do anything remotely dangerous like sword fighting and kept him as ignorant as possible of the horrors of the world as she possibly could. In fact his mother was the only reason he hadn’t been married off to some rich, greedy, alpha Lord yet, and for that he was thankful. He wasn’t someones property. He was his own person and didn’t need some alpha to look after him. Not that he didn’t want one, but he wanted to marry and mate out of love, not duty. 

    “Yes Mother?”

    “I want you to promise me something and darling I’m asking this of you to keep you safe, okay? I’m asking you this for a reason,” Cersei spoke, taking her sons hands in her own. “I want you to promise, that during our stay at the Dreadfort you avoid and not speak to Lord Bolton’s bastard, Ramsay.”

    “Why?” the prince asked, generally confused. Why couldn’t he talk to him? Why did he have to avoid him? He could see his mother hesitate. He could see the cogs turning in her head as she tried to think of what to tell him. 

    “He...,” Cersei started, but paused for a second to rethink how to phrase her words. “He’s a bad person. He enjoys hurting people, he takes pleasure out of it. I don’t want him hurting you too. I’ve already made your brothers and sisters promise me.” He enjoys hurting people? Surely it couldn’t be that bad. Surely the things he did weren’t as bad as his mother seems to think. “So can you promise me you’ll stay away from him?”

    “Yes. I promise.” Taliesin decided not to question Cersei. Everything she’d ever done for him was done to keep him safe, happy and healthy. Every time she made him promise something it was so he’d be safe, happy and healthy. So he didn’t question her. He trusted his mother more than he trusted anyone else in the world. Cersei smiled at him and brought her hand up to cup his cheek before pulling him into a hug. The omega smiled and hugged his mother back, head resting on her shoulder and hands gripping the fabric of the back of her dress. 

    Taliesin jumped out of the hug at the sound of someone knocking at the carriage door. He and the other occupants of the carriage turned to see Jaime Lannister, a smirk on his face at the reaction he got out of his nephew, riding along side them one his horse. “We’re approaching the gates, thought I’d let you know,” he said as Taliesin ans Cersei moved so they were sitting in their seats properly again. “Thank you,” replied Cersei, smiling at her brother. Jaime smiled back before riding ahead where King Robert, Joffrey and Tommen all were. Joffrey insisted on riding today as today was the day the would arrive, and Tommen begged Cersei and Robert to let him ride as well, the two agreeing with smiles on their faces. That left only Cersei, Myrcella, Taliesin and Cersei’s handmaiden to ride in the carriage, all the other servants that needed to come were either walking, riding or in the other carriage. A few yells were heard as they passed through the gate, the hooves of the horses stomping on wood, into the courtyard where the carriage pulled to a stop. Taliesin looked out through the window to see a small group of people, presumably the servants and the lords, gathered outside the entry way of the keep. 

    “Come on darling,” Cersei whispered, placing a hand on Taliesins shoulder. Only then did he notice that Myrcella and the handmaiden, Alara, had already left. He exited the carriage quickly, right behind his mother, and followed close behind her as they walked over to where his family had gathered, right in front of the group of the group of people who had come to greet them. He gripped his Cersei’s hand in his as they moved to the front to stand by his father, King Robert, seeking comfort from his mother. Meeting new people always scared him. He was extremely shy and reserved, even for an omega. He speculated it was due to how sheltered he was. Never spending a significant amount of time with anyone other than his family members. 

    "Welcome your grace," he heard Lord Bolton say to his father, though he wasn't really paying attention. He was distracted by and more focused on something else. A scent. A scent of an alpha. He's met a great deal of alphas before, many seeking his had, but never had he ever met an alpha that smelled like this. The scents of ceder wood and cassia mixing well together. An odd scent for an alpha to have, the pheromones however effected Taliesin in a way that no other alphas scent has ever done and it scared him. This feeling was foreign to him. The fear however didn't stop Taliesin from trying to find the alpha the scent belonged to. His eyes skimmed over the crowd of people in front of him, trying to pinpoint the alpha. He wanted to, no, he needed to find them. It took him a minute, but he did. Standing off to the side of the crowd, leaning on a support beam of a small wooden roof built of the side of a wall to keep hay, straw and fire wood dry, was a tall, brown haired man, a knife in hand cutting off slices of a green apple. As though he felt Taliesin looking at him, his gaze snapped over to where the omega stood and darkened as the sight of him. 

    Taliesin shuddered as the alphas blue eyes stared at him, looking away whilst biting his lip, before a surge of courage passed through him and he turned to meet the brunettes gaze, and gave him a small smile. He saw the alpha smirk.  _'He is very... attractive. Especially smirking like that,'_ Taliesin thought, a blush creeping it way onto his cheeks. His grip on his mother's hand tightened and his blush darkened when the alpha winked at him. 

    When the grip on her hand turned painful, Cersei turned to look at her son to find him blushing and distracted. She looked behind her when she felt someone touch the small of her back to find her brother, a grave look on his face. His gaze flickered to her briefly, before nodding at something that made Cersei's heart drop. There, staring at her son with nothing but lust in his eyes, was none other than Ramsay Snow. She pulled _her_ Taliesin closer to her gaining the attention of both her son and Ramsay, who seemed pleased with her reaction. Jaime growled lowly as he moved to stand on Taliesin's other side, blocking him from Ramsay’s view. A confused look on his face, Taliesin turned to his mother.

    ”That's Ramsay, darling. That's the man you need to stay away from. He’ll use you, hurt you. Stay away from him.” 

    ”Okay.”

 

~X~

 

    Taliesin moved as quietly as he could across the room. His family were with Lord Bolton discussing various political issues and other things that bore him greatly so he had asked if he could be shown to his room so he could take a nap before their midday meal.  _’Lord it's not even midday yet’_ he thought bitterly. He had planned on getting some sleep in before eating with Lord Bolton, he really did, but that was before he noticed the vines outside his window that, luckily for him, reached the ground. Obviously, he knew it would not be easy to get down, but it would be easier than trying to go out the door because just as he expected, his mother demanded that two guards go with him and wait outside, either side of the door so no one enters and he doesn't try to run off. It was just unfortunate for his unnecessarily protective relatives that he was placed in this room. He pulled on the vines as hard as he could, testing to see if they'd hold his weight. Once he was satisfied they wouldn't break as soon as he tried to support himself on them, he climbed out the window and started scaling, and only once he had started did he realise how tall the tower really was. By the time he reached the bottom, he was out of breath and his arms ached horribly. ”Worth it,” he muttered once he regained his ability to breathe normally and pulled his cloak tighter around his body. It was unbelievably cold. Scanning the area, he was happy to find there were only a few people in the courtyard, all of whom seemed to be servants and far to busy to pay any attention to him. Overjoyed at how lucky he seemed to be, Taliesin bounced around the courtyard trying to find a way to entertain himself when the sound of dogs barking caught his attention. Unable to control his curiosity, he headed in the direction he thought he heard them until he came across a door, where the barking was the loudest. Gripping the handle lightly, he twisted it, pushed the door open and stepped inside. The kennel itself was rather cramped and dirty, and the individual cages weren't very nice looking with spikes on top and all, but Taliesin paid no attention to that. His focus was immediately on the dogs. Mastiffs, he noted. Cautiously, he approached the nearest cage, the barking and howling scaring him slightly, and knelt down before sticking his hand through the bars of the cage. He bit his lip nervously as the dog approached and sniffed his fingers before licking them and nuzzling the top of his head into the palm of his hand. Taliesin giggled quietly. ” You're a good boy, aren't you?” he marvelled, moving to scratch under the Mastiffs chin.

    ”It’s a girl.” Taliesin let out a small scream of shock, retracting his hand, as he turned to face the person who spoke. He felt his stomach flip when he saw Ramsay standing there, staring at him with a blank face. Taliesin scrambled to get up and moved backwards slightly away from the alpha, how he hadn't smelt him he had no idea.

    He was conflicted. Conflicted between the promise he made to his mother to avoid Ramsay and his omega instincts that were screaming at him to bear his neck for the alpha. 

    ”Are you afraid of me?” Ramsay inquired, cocking his head to the side slightly. Taliesin shook his head frantically, taking one more step backwards. ”M-M-My mother,” he stuttered. ”My mother made me p-promise to stay away from you. She said you hurt people for fun. That you'll hurt me. You'll use me,” he explained, looking up at the alpha. Ramsay sighed a little before giving him a small smile. ”I won't hurt you, pup.”

    ”Promise?”

    ”I promise,” Ramsay spoke as he looked over to the dog Taliesin was petting moments ago. ”She normally doesn't let anyone but me touch her you know. Her name’s Willow, I can let her out if you want.” He heard an excited gasp come from the small omega and turned to find him bouncing up and down slightly. 

   ”Yes please, oh my lord, please let her out,” he sang, his flawless face showing his exhilaration and anticipation clearly. Ramsay didn't reply. He simply moved towards the cage whilst taking out the key and unlocked the door allowing Willow out. Immediately Willow moved toward Taliesin, who had dropped to his knees, and started licking his left hand again while he giggled and used his right hand to stroke down her head and back. 

    It was then Ramsay realised he’d do anything the omega asked him to. Do anything to make sure he was happy, safe and healthy. Do anything to make sure he’d be his.


End file.
